


You Loved Her

by 4thesakeofcriticism



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sadstuck, in-game, kurloz's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thesakeofcriticism/pseuds/4thesakeofcriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You loved her. But you couldn't bear hurting her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Loved Her

You love her.

You love the way her hair bounces when she runs happily towards you. You love the smile she gives you when you’re alone, talking about your feelings. You love the special shine her eyes have when she’s talking about something she loves. You love the way she coloses her eyes and purrs when you pet her horns. You love the way she fits perfectly in your arms, and you love how she’s always happy to be with you.

You absolutely love the way her ears perked when she heard you getting close to her. Now she can’t tell if you’re near her unless she sees you, and often you end up scaring her.

You hate scaring her.

You hate the sadness in her eyes every time she looks at the stiches in your mouth. You hate that her smiles always seem fake. You hate how she avoids looking you in the eyes. You hate how she flinches when you hold her. You hate how she always seems to be fleeing from you.

You absolutely hate the way her olive blood flooded out of her ears, a scream of pure agony coming from her mouth.

And it’s all your fault.

You hurt her. You took away her hearing, her happiness. She can’t hear you anymore. She can’t hear anything, and it’s all your fault.

And you hate yourself for it.

That’s why you had to end it. You were flushed for her, and you pitied her, but you hated yourself too much to give you the possibility to hurt her again. You wanted whay was better for her, and that wasn’t you. You had to get away from her.

That’s also why you chewed your tongue and stitched your mouth shut. If she couldn’t hear you sing for her, if she couldn’t listen to you, it wasn’t worth talking at all. If she couldn’t hear you, no one could. Also, you deserved a punishment. You hurt her. You deserved to be hurt too.

You loved her, but you couldn’t bear to hurt her again.


End file.
